Ozone is a well-known chemical agent used in industrial oxidation, water and air treatment and many chemical syntheses. As is known, ozone is an unstable gas which is produced by the dissociation-association of oxygen in an electric field derived from a high voltage, on gaseous oxygen or air, obtaining a dilute mixture of ozone and the original gas. Due to its instability, ozone must be produced at-site near its application for a particular purpose. As a consequence, it is most desirable to provide a compact generator for ozone production. The general approach for its manufacture is based on passing a current of air or oxygen between two electrodes subjected to an alternating current with a high potential difference. The voltage applied to the electrodes depends on the type and thickness of the dielectric and width of the gap between electrodes, which is usually in the range of 4,000 to 20,000 volts, depending on the gap.
Due to its importance, the literature is quite abundant with various suggestions and patents claiming some improvements for producing ozone. Most of these patents are claiming various types of electrodes for producing the required electric field. Thus, according to the German Patent Number 3,424,889, a special electrode is described being made from a metal layer covered by a ceramic layer coated with an additional thin glassy layer with a smooth surface.
According to the Russian Patent Number 1,567,514, the ozonizer described comprises two electrodes, constructed in the form of 2 coaxially arranged metal tubes coated with glass or enamel. The annular space between the intermediate and outer tube and the inner tube are filled with water.
In the Russian Patent Number 1,414,771, an apparatus for producing ozone is claimed. The apparatus comprises a housing, an ozone generator with flow sensors and summator, a multiphase current source, an anode and cathode current assemblies and an impulse-phase control unit. The summator outlet is connected to the inlet of the impulse-phase control unit.
One of the problems encountered in the production of ozone is related to the losses involved in the electrical discharge, where a large proportion of energy is converted into heat, which gives rise to a high increase in temperature. As a result, an efficient cooling system is required, due to the fact that the yield of ozone produced is reduced when the gas temperature is increased. The main disadvantages of the known ozone generators are their bulky construction, and the relatively large amount of energy required per quantity unit of ozone produced. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for producing ozone, which requires relatively low energy per quantity unit of ozone produced. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a compact system for ozone production, which facilitates its portabilty and uses for various purposes.